Blood mates
by SilentKnight343
Summary: Moka has finally chosen Tsukune as her bloodmate, but how will Tsukune take this? WARNING: CONTAINS LEMONS. Will update regularly.
1. Chapter 1

Moka Akashiya stood in the middle of the dirt path that led to youkai academey, waiting for Tsukune to show up. The other students gave her a wide birth, as they did not wish to incur the silver-haired vampresses wrath. Moka didn't care what the others thought of her, but she did care what Tsukune thought of her. She knew he was scared of her, and it stung. She loved Tsukune, and she wished he would realize that. Looking down the path, she did not see the boy that occupied her thoughts. She was dangerously close to being late, and so she turned and ran to the school, thinking that maybe Tsukune was already there. When she got to homeroom, she looked around the room and did not see him. Moka felt a twinge of panic, as she knew Tsukune would be here if he was not in trouble. Ignoring , she turned and sprinted for the boys' dormitory. As she ran along the dirt path, the scent of blood reached her nostrils. Moka felt even more fear, as it was Tsukune's blood. She followed the scent and came upon a clearing. What she saw was horrifying. Tsukune was lying in a pool of his own blood, his uniform torn to shreds, his left eye swollen shut. A large troll stood over him, gloating. It was a troll she recognized. She looked at Tsukune's unconscious form, and her blood boiled with white hot fury.

"**Saizou….." **she growled, her deep alluring voice echoing with rage.

Saizou komiya turned, and a look of fear flashed across his face.

"**How dare you?**" she said. "**HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND UPON MY BLOODMATE?!**"

She did not allow Saizou to respond, she did not even say her trademark "know your place!", she simply attacked him. Saizou barely had time to blink before Moka's foot slammed into him with the force of a freight train, and he felt his bones snap like tooth picks. He landed several feet away, and then died choking on his own blood. Moka silently observed Saizou corpse, then turned and picked tsukune up in her arms. Tsukune looked up at her, and she was surprised that he was conscious.

"What's a blood mate? "He murmured.

"**Shhh. It's okay tsukune. I'm going to take you to my room ok?"**

He nodded yes, so moka took him to her room and gently laid him on her bed. He got some blood on her sheets, but she didn't care.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Disclaimer I do not own R+V. I'm back! Sorry I took so long but I had to take a week off because I was sick as a dog. But enough about me! Thanks for all the review everyone! The were greatly appreciated. Well, on with the show!

Moka Akashiya looked at the torn, bloody human laying on her bed, and started to remember.

Moka stood on the roof of youkai academey watching tsukune. He was sitting with his back to the rail, eating his lunch and sulking. Moka had noticed a huge change in him after her rosary had broken. His once bright and exuberant eyes were now dull and listless, lacking that spark you see in someone when they are truly happy. Tsukune was hollow inside, a mere reflection of the person he had once been. Food had lost its taste. the sun overhead seemed duller, almost nonexistent. Moka knew she had to get tsukune out of this depression fast.

"_**Tsukune."**_ She said.

"GYAHH! Oh—h-hi Moka!" tsukune stuttered.

"_**Tsukune, why have you been ignoring me?"**_

"Well I-"

"_**It's because of the other Moka, isn't it?"**_

Tsukune looked down at his feet and sighed.

"_**Tsukune, just because you can't see her doesn't mean she's gone. Outer Moka was a part of me. And I care deeply for you. I just wish you would see that."**_

Moka did not wait for his reply, she got up and left.

Those had been the last words she had said to him before Saizou dastardly attack. She should have known he would do something like that. It was part of his stupid quest for revenge against her. She was not sorry that she had killed that cowardly, scummy, pathetic excuse for a monster. She didn't care about the possible consequences for her actions. All that mattered now was her tsukune. Moka crawled into bed beside him and pulled him to her. She pulled his face into her cleavage and sighed happily, a rare smile forming on her lips. Tsukune would definitely be having a furious nosebleed right now if he was conscious. Moka enjoyed the feel of her blood mate in her arms, and she happily drifted off to sleep. Somewhere in the depths of Tsukune's mind, he felt her warmth and the soft fragrance of her skin, and for the first time in a long while, he felt completely and totally safe.

Tsukune's eyes shot open in the dead of night, the sound of rain pelting the roof of the dorm. He suddenly realized that his face was pressed up against something soft and warm, and nearly screamed when he realized that his face was buried in Inner Moka chest.

_Dear god,_ he thought. _If Moka wakes up and sees me like this, I'm dead!_

Tsukune began to try and stealthily extricate himself from Moka's chest, and had nearly accomplished this task when Moka suddenly let out a whine and pulled him right back to her. Now Tsukune was really confused. The normally aristocratic and stern Inner Moka, the one that closed herself off and would not let anyone else in, was now holding on to him for dear life as she slept. Tsukune nervously darted his eyes back and forth. What if she was only holding like that because she was asleep and would be angry when she awoke? Tsukune was panicking big time.

"_**go back to sleep, Tsukune."**_

Tsukune froze. Moka's alluring voice cut through the night. Inner Moka hugged tsukune tighter, and for some reason, he felt safe. Tsukune wasn't even aware of falling back to sleep, but he awoke the next morning with sun pouring in to Moka's dorm window. Tsukune looked at the digital alarm clock on Moka's dresser and saw that it was 10:00 AM. Tsukune carefully extricated himself from Moka's arms and head to her private bathroom. Being a vampire, Moka was one of the few students who had the privilege of her own bathroom. When Tsukune reemerged, he found that moka was still asleep. Since it was pretty late in the morning, tsukune would have thought she would be awake by now. On his way back to her bed, he tripped over a bin that he hadn't noticed. It collided painfully with his shin, and he fell with great force to the floor. Moka, lying on the bed fast asleep, suddenly let out a growl and leaped from the bed on to the floor, standing protectively over tsukune in a fighting stance.

"Moka?" tsukune said, the massive amount of youkai filling the room making him shiver.

Moka looked at tsukune, then around the room, searching for whatever it was that caused him pain. She relaxed when she noticed the overturned bin on the floor, and she calmly turned around and straddled tsukune's lap. Moka drew him into a warm embrace, stunning the human.

"M-Moka-"

"**well,well. What have we here?"**

"Tsukune looked over at the doorway and was stunned to see the headmaster. He stood there with a smirk on his face, the only part of it that was visible besides his glowing eyes.

"Headmaster! What are you doing here?" tsukune said in surprise.

" **I came to see miss akashiya about an incident that occurred yesterday. Apparently it resulted in the death of a student. Would you mind telling me what happened, miss akashiya?"**

Moka looked up at the headmaster and told him the story.

"**So you openly claimed Tsukune as your blood mate?" **He asked.

"_**Yes."**_

"**In that case I will not take any disciplinary measures against you. However, I need to verify that tsukune really is your blood mate, and just some petty crush. Follow me, the both of you."**

Moka took tsukune's hand as the headmaster led them down the corridor and out into the sun light. The earth was damp from the storm last night, and Moka carefully avoided the puddles. The entered the infirmary through the side door, and were led into a room at the end of the hall. The bed in this room had many leather straps on it, each on very sturdy.

"**Miss Akashiya, please get on the bed. Mr. Aono, stand over here, next to me. Now, Miss Akashiya, I'm going to put you into a deep sleep. Unfortunately it will probably last the rest of the day. After you have slipped into sleep, i will strike tsukune. If he is indeed your blood mate, your body will instinctively try to protect him and attack me."**

The headmaster walked over to the bedside, and tapped one of the leather cuffs. It immediately bound itself to Moka wrist, and the others followed suit. The headmaster then placed two fingers just above her eyes, and the fluttered closed. Soon tsukune could hear her breathing slow. She was asleep. The headmaster turned to tsukune and without warning, he slapped tsukune across the face. Almost at once the air was filled with so much youkai that the air crackled. Moka was growling a very inhuman growl and straining against the leather straps.

"**well, it looks like she was right. You really are her blood mate. You should calm her down."**

"how? She looks really mad. If I go near her, ill probably get killed!"

" **the straps are starting to break. Climb into bed with her and embrace her. She will not hurt you."**

Still looking apprehensive, tsukune walked over to the bed and lay down beside moka, hugging her. Almost at once her body relaxed and the youkai dissipated. Moka smiled and turned her head toward tsukune, sinking her razor sharp fangs into his neck. He tensed from the unexpected bite, then relaxed and enjoyed the sensation of her drinking his blood. He looked over to the spot where the headmaster had been standing, but he had simply vanished. Moka licked his wound closed, then lay her head back down.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: thank you for being patient everyone! I know I have been absent for awhile, but I have returned with another chapter.

Tsukune looked at moka sleeping form and sighed. What had he gotten himself into? He was interrupted out of his musing when moka stirred, and her eyes fluttered open. She arched her back, throwing out her impressive assets. Tsukune turned red.

"_**Mmmm. Good morning lover."**_

Tsukune turned the color of her crimson eyes.

"L-l-l Lover?" he stuttered.

Moka smiled, and then it hit her like a freight train. She could feel her pulse between her legs, and she desperately wanted to rip tsukunes pants open and take him right there on the hospital bed. But there was a chance they could be interrupted. It clicked then. Her bedroom! Before tsukune knew what was happening, she had jumped off the bed and pulled him into her arms bridal style. Then she took off at the speed of light almost and was at her dorm room door in seconds. She didn't bother looking for a key; she just kicked her door open. She slammed it shut with great force, and before tsukune could blink she had laid him on her silk covered bed. Moka smiled at him, easing his nerves, before setting them off again by ripping open her shirt and tossing it aside, giving him an unrestricted view of her breasts, as she had not worn a bra. Tsukune stared at her chest, her breast were two large mounds of perfection capped by pale pink nipples. Moka smiled at his expression. She hated to just take him without making it special, but she knew it needed to be done, or she might lose control and hurt him. She yanked her skirt and panties down, before ripping tsukunes clothes from his body. She straddled his lap and lay her body against him lengthwise. He blushed a deep red when he felt his raging erection slide between her warm inner thighs. He gasped when she clamped her legs together.

" _**tsukune, I hate to just take you like this" **_ she said as she guided him toward her waiting sheath, until his head was aligned with her sheath,"_** but I can't wait. Please forgive me!"**_

Tsukune was shocked. Moka looked as if she was about to cry. He had to show her he was okay with this. So he did the only thing he could think of. He pushed his hips up, and they both gasped as his 8" erection slipped easily inside of her. Tsukune wrapped his arms around moka and whispered those three words she had been waiting to hear. "I love you."

As moka began to rock her hips back and forth, she realized that she needed to mark him as hers. Moka sank her razor sharp fangs into the soft flesh of his neck, but did not drink. Instead she withdrew from the wound and bit into her own wrist. Then she swiftly brought the bleeding wound to his neck. She let her blood drip into him for several seconds, before she sealed his wound closed with her tongue. The blood had nowhere to go, and she laid a gentle kiss the spot where the wound used to me. Her blood reacted almost instantly, turning black and spreading out until it formed a medium sized M on his neck. Satisfied, she resigned to letting the pleasure crashing through her body overwhelm her senses. She was in heaven, his large member split her walls open and rammed up inside of her. Tsukune was in much the same place, moka slippery wet walls hugged his member tightly and her breasts were squashed against his chest. The slick wet noises of their union filled the room, and the bed creaked loudly. Tsukune realized his end was nearing, and he called out to moka to make her stop and let him pull out, but she let out a growl and kept going. They both reached they're ends at the same time, and moka moaned at the feel of her humans seed filling up her womb. Tsukune was scared that he had gotten her pregnant, but before he could address the issue moka pitched forward on top of him, and her breathing pattern told him she had fallen asleep. He realized it should be freezing in the room because mokas dorm room window was open, but mokas body heat kept him warm. Still, he stealthily reached down to his sides until he felt the heavy red comforter, and he pulled over the top of them and, still inside of her, drifted off to sleep.

Sorry the chapters so short, ill make them longer, I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: **hello everyone! Look, I'm sorry about not updating but I had a problem for a while with my computer. Now I'm back! _**Muahhahahahahahahahh!**_

Tsukune woke up with Moka on his chest, sleeping soundly. Moka felt very soft and warm, and Tsukune had to get out from under her or he was going to have serious problems. He was relieved to find that they were no longer still connected, and slid out from under Moka gently. He looked at her peaceful face for a moment before turning and making a mad dash for the bathroom. As Tsukune washed his hands after taking care of business, he was suddenly hit full force in the gut by pain. He tried to scream, but found he could not draw air into his lungs. He fell to the bathroom floor, listing to a horrible rasping noise, unaware that he was the one making it, a horrible noise as though his wind pipe had been cut. The last thing he heard was Moka screaming his name before he fell into a sea of cold blackness.

Tsukune was having a terrible dream. In it, Moka was telling him that he was worthless, that she had only done the things that she had done because she was playing with him. Tsukune told her to just kill him then, as he couldn't live without her. She told him he wasn't worth her time, and left him shattered on the floor.

Moka stood by Tsukune's bedside, a worried expression on her face. The hospital room door flew open with a crash. Framed in the doorway was a seething Kurumu.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO TSUKUNE?"

Moka spun around and matched her with equal amounts of rage.

"_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHAT HAVE I DONE? IVE DONE NOTHING!"**_ She yelled.

"BULLSHIT! YOU HAVE BEEN WITH HIM SINCE HE DISSAPEARED TWO DAYS AGO!"

"_**WHAT? HOW DO YOU KNOW? HAVE YOU BEEN SPYING ON ME AND MY BLOODMATE?"**_

"**ENOUGH!"**

The headmaster's eerie voice came from the corner. Moka and Kurumu looked at the spot where he had suddenly materialized.

"**Miss Akashiya." **He said through clenched teeth, "**have you not noticed the effect your anger is having on your blood mate?"**

Moka looked at the bed, and to her surprise, she found that Tsukune was crying. Moka was shocked. Moka had never seen Tsukune cry during all three years she had known him. Tears were rolling down his face. The impenetrable walls that she had erected around her heart crumbled. Moka had to take a moment to steady herself before she spoke.

"_**Why? Why do my emotions affect him even while he's unconscious?"**_

"**Because he has a blood link with you. The reason he is crying is because he can feel your anger, and it is most likely causing him to have a dream filled with anger. Focus on his thoughts. If you are successful, you should be able to see his dream."**

Moka allowed her eyes to drift shut, forgetting the angry succubus in the doorway. She felt something. Like an angry buzzing, it begun to slowly increase in pitch, until she was gritting her teeth, then suddenly it was gone. She opened her eyes to find herself in a classroom, filled with young children. She looked around, confused, and saw a very young Tsukune. He looked like he was about seven years old, and he was silently reading a book in the corner, while the rest of the class laughed and talked loudly around him. Three other boys' walked over to him. At first she thought they might have been his friends, but that notion was quickly erased when the tallest of the three slammed Tsukune's book out of his hands.

"What was that for?" the young Tsukune exclaimed.

"For being a creep, creep." The tallest of them, obviously the ring leader, said.

The two other boys snickered stupidly. Moka felt her heart slowly begin to break. The whole scene was so familiar. Moka noticed that the entire class had stopped to watch.

"You're such a freak, Tsukune. Do you even have any friends?" the tall one said.

"I doubt it. Honestly, no one can stand to be around the little freak. Just the sight of him makes me sick." Another of the group said.

Soon the whole class was jeering the young Tsukune. He stood and fled, tears streaming down his face.

Moka was crying herself, when suddenly the scene changed. Moka stood in the hallway of a house, one that she recognized as Tsukune's. Kyouko, his cousin, walked past her into the living room. Not knowing what to do, Moka followed. Kyouko seemed worried about something. Moka didn't have to wait long to find out why. Tsukune came through the front door and made a beeline for the stairs, a ball cap pulled low over his face.

"Tsukune." Kyouko said quietly.

Tsukune stopped and turned.

"Hi, Kyouko. I-I-I'm going up to my room for little while."

"No, you're not. Take off your hat."

"B-b-but-"

"**NOW!**" she screamed, making both Moka and Tsukune jump.

Reluctantly, Tsukune removed the hat. Moka drew in a startled gasp, Tsukune's lip was split and his eyes blackened. His cheeks were raw and several of the blood vessels in his eyes were ruptured, turning them red.

"Your shirt, too." Kyouko said.

Evidently Tsukune knew refusing was a futile gesture, as he removed his shirt as well. Again Moka drew in a startled gasp. A terrific sunset of purple, brown, and orange covered his torso. They were the worst bruises she had ever laid eyes on. Moka didn't know how he was even able to breath.

"Sit down." Kyouko ordered quietly.

As Kyouko began to tend to Tsukune's injuries, the scene begun to fade.

Moka found herself standing at the academy's bus stop, next to Tsukune. In front of him, stood a perfect copy of her. Her dream self was standing with her arms crossed. Moka watched in shock as her dream self taunted Tsukune, calling him worthless and other horrible things. Moka felt rage begin to boil deep within her. She stepped in front of Tsukune and focused on the dream Moka. She began to fade like the previous dreams had, but only her. When she was completely gone, Moka turned around and embraced Tsukune, hold his crying body close to her, whispered words of love and affection in his ear, and told him that she would never leave him. The dream begun to fade once again, but she did not let go of her hold on him. She realized that they were not in the dream world anymore; instead she was lying on top of Tsukune, hugging him so tight he didn't seem to be able to breath. She let go of him, and he drew in a long, slow breath. Moka turned to look around the room, and was surprised that it was dark and deserted. She looked up at the digital clock inset into the wall, and was surprised to find that it was 1:20 in the morning. Tsukune was fully awake now.

"Moka?" he said quietly.

"_**What is it, Tsukune?"**_

"Ummm, what am I doing in a hospital bed?"

"_**You had a reaction to the blood I gave you at the end of last year. It was really delayed, but when you mated with me it must have kicked into over drive."**_

Tsukune noticed that mokas hands had begun to wander while she talked.

"M-Moka?"

"_**shh. I know you just woke up, but I need to mate with you right now, i-is that okay?"**_

Tsukune, having never been in this situation, silently nodded. Although he couldn't see her, he felt her start unbuttoning her shirt. Moka hadn't bothered to put on a bra while rushing to get dressed to get him to the infirmary, and it worked her favor. She felt her nipples harden as they were exposed to the air, and she took Tsukune's hands and guided them to her breasts. Not needing any more coaxing, Tsukune began to massage them, tweaking the hard nipples. He heard Moka moan in approval, and decided to become a little bold and drew one into his mouth. Moka gasped as her blood mate's mouth gently encircled her nipple. Moka began to purr. Tsukune lifted an eyebrow at this. Vampires could purr? She was like a big cat.

"Wait a minute, Moka. If mating with you before caused a reaction, wont it cause one again this time?" he asked.

"_**No, that only happens after our mate hood is first consummated. Believe it or not, I had an aunt who took a human for her mate. She was exiled immediately, though."**_

"Doesn't that mean you'll be exiled, too?" Tsukune asked worriedly.

"_**I don't really care one way or the other, Tsukune. You're my everything, and if the vampire community can't accept that, then the vampire community can go to hell."**_

Tsukune was floored by this bold declaration. He didn't know he meant that much to her. Suddenly Tsukune felt her hand on his erection, gently massaging it through his hospital gown. Moka let out a growl, and ripped the gown completely in two, exposing Tsukune's entire body to the chill night air. Moka began kissing him gently on the chest, the belly button, and finally….

Tsukune gasped as Moka's mouth slipped past his bulbous cockhead and deep throated him with ease. His hips bucked off the bed as he arched his back. It felt incredible; Moka's head was bobbing expertly on his shaft, her tongue massaging every inch of skin it came in contact with.

"Oohhhh godddddd, Moka, I'm about to-"

Moka doubled her efforts, making lewd slurping noises that filled the room. Tsukune only just managed to stifle his shout as he shot his load in Moka's waiting mouth. It had be the biggest he'd ever shot, but Moka didn't blink and swallowed all of it, licking her lips clean as she crawled back up Tsukune. He couldn't believe he was still hard. Moka was purring, as she bit into Tsukune's neck and began drinking his apparently tasty blood. After drinking her fill, Moka removed her fangs and sealed the wound closed with her tongue, the looked at Tsukune and said,

"_**It seems like every part of you tastes delicious."**_

Tsukune blushed, and it deepened when he heard the sound of material being pulled over skin. Suddenly Tsukune felt hot, as Moka sank down on him. Moka slipped her arms between Tsukune and the mattress, and began to piston up and down on him. The sound of skin meeting skin filled the room, and there was no doubt as to what was happening. Tsukune buried his face in Moka's chest to stifle the moans he couldn't help but make. Her wet, warm inner walls hugged him tight, and I was amazing, to say the least. Tsukune found her nipple with his tongue and began to lick and suck on it, causing Moka to moan her approval. Moka felt her orgasm coming, and was trying to hold it off when Tsukune gave a mighty grunt and released inside of her, making her bite her fist to keep from screaming as she plummeted full tilt into orgasm. Gradually they coasted to a stop, and Moka got off him and lay beside him, snuggling in close, burying her head in his chest and throwing a leg over his. Moka remembered something from the dream Tsukune was having, and decided to ask him about it.

"_**Tsukune, can I ask you a question? Is kind of personal."**_

"Of course, Moka. You can ask me anything."

"_**While you were unconscious, I was able to go inside your dreams. I saw the one about you walking in to your house all beat up, and I was wondering who did that to you."**_

Tsukune was silent for a while. Then he said quietly,

"Can you see my thoughts now? I really don't want to, but I'll show you."

Moka closed her eyes and focused on his thoughts. Once again that angry buzzing began in her ears, and she gritted her teeth. Then all the sudden it was gone and Moka was standing on the hot sidewalk of the city. It was most certainly summer. Tsukune stood in the middle of the street, and he was being accosted by the three boys again. The tallest of the three stepped forward, and Tsukune's voice came quietly from beside her.

"Hitsubi."

Moka turned to see Tsukune as he looked now, watching the scene with a slight frown on his face and his arms folded over his chest.

The boy called Hitsubi strode arrogantly forward and snatched a picture from Tsukune's hands, a picture of him and Inner Moka. It was taken by Tsukune on the day that Moka had been out for a whole day.

"Hey, hey, hey. Who is this little fox?" Hitsubi said.

Tsukune made a grab for the picture and his hand was flung away by Hitsubi's two henchmen.

"Man oh man. How'd a loser like you manage to get a girl like that?"

"Shut up!" Tsukune snarled.

Hitsubi's smug grin faded.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I said, SHUT UP!"

The grin returned.

"Hey, man. No need to get defensive. I'd like to meet this girl. She must be a real idiot if she even talks to someone like yo—"

But before Hitsubi could finish his sentence, Tsukune hit him in the mouth. The comments about Moka had provoked something in Tsukune that comments about him could not; retaliation.

Hitsubi fell back, and then regained his feet and charged at Tsukune. Tsukune jigged left, and right into the grasp of one of Hitsubis henchmen. The other grabbed Tsukunes free arm, and turned him around to face hitsubi. Hitsubi smiled and cocked his arm back, and knowing what was about to happen, moka turned toward the Tsukune standing next to her and said,

" _**I don't want to see anymore. Let's go."**_

Tsukune nodded, and the scene began to fade quickly, but not fast enough. Moka distinctly heard the sound of a mighty blow landing before the scene faded completely. Moka lay there huddled next to Tsukune, naked as the day she was born, and vowed silently in her head to protect Tsukune, at all costs.

**I know some of you may be upset at how little Kurumu was in the chapter, but we will be seeing A LOT more of her.**


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: hello again! I have to say, after years of doubting my writing ability, im kinda shocked at how ell this story has been received. Thank to everyone who has reviewed my story, you gave me the courage to continue when I was seriously considering not to.

Moka stretched her sore muscles and hopped to the floor of the hospital room she had been sharing with her lover. She looked at the empty bed beside the one she had slept in, and blushed, being grateful that Tsukune had not had a roommate. She hastily found all the pieces of her school uniform, and donned it before anyone came in to check on Tsukune. She looked at her mate, and seeing the state of his hospital gown, decided to dress him in his uniform as well. She located it in a large wardrobe against the bare white washed wall of the hospital room. When Tsukune awoke he found himself in his school uniform, and Moka was just tying his tie for him.

"_**come on, we need to get to school."**_

Tsukune followed Moka out of the building and down the front steps. Walking down the dirt path, Tsukune let his mind wander. He began thinking of everything that had happened since he had come to this school. He marveled at how he had managed to survive. It was certainly a miracle. He then thought about how inner Moka had always seemed so distant and withdrawn. He realized that there must be something wrong with her. How could she possibly be serious about all this? He was nothing but a pathetic human after all. Every monster he met except his friends told him so. After being called a pathetic human for so long, it was no wonder he started to believe it. He thought that maybe she had a fever or was hallucinating. When they arrived at class, Tsukune took his customary seat in front of Moka. She sat behind him, and seemed un disturbed by the looks that were being thrown her way. Tsukune was silent until about halfway through the lesson. Then he raised his hand and asked if he could use the restroom. He practically bolted from the classroom and ran down the hallway, sprinting for the front door. He almost made it. Suddenly kokoa was blocking his way, standing with her hands braced in the doorway, making it clear that he was not about to go anywhere.

"And just where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"Uh, nowhere, kokoa!" he said

"I know what you're up to. You're running from big sister." She accused.

"n-n-no I'm not! I'm just going-"

" after everything she's done for you, you still don't get it. My big sister gave you her blood. That's the most important thing in the world to a vampire. And that mark on your neck? That signifies Moka's love for you."

She took a step away from the door, a clear exit route.

"You can run, but she will always find you. Because you are hers. She's claimed as the one person on this earth she cannot live without. She loves you more than anything on this planet."

"How do you know all this?" tsukune asked.

"The snow woman isn't the only one who spies on people." She said.

"And you're okay with this?" Tsukune said skeptically.

"I didn't say that. I'm not exactly thrilled with the situation, and I'd like to split your head open, but I won't. Female vampires are very protective of their blood mates. If I so much as give you a nosebleed, Moka won't just kick me, she'll KILL me. And I'm not exactly crazy on that idea."

Tsukune was stunned, to say the least. Would Moka really kill her own sister just for him? He realized with a jolt that he was being incredibly selfish. He did an abrupt about face and went back to class. When he came in no one seemed to notice except Moka, who looked up and smiled a relieved smile when he came in. Tsukune smiled right back at her, and took his seat. The rest of the lesson went off without a hitch, EXCEPT for the murderous stares Moka was receiving. When the bell rang, kurumu and mizore left with their heads put together, and tsukune had a nasty feeling that they were planning to attack Moka. That would not go over well. Moka waited patiently for tsukune to gather up his things. She followed him out to the hallway, where he stopped and turned toward her.

"Moka, I think that the others are going to attack you. If they do, please don't hurt them too badly."

Moka seemed to think about this for a moment.

"_**Ok, tsukune. But if any of them so much as shave off a hair on your head, I won't hold back."**_ She said.

Tsukune wasn't exactly thrilled with this answer, but before he could object, Moka suddenly let out a snarl and grabbed him, swinging him around her with ease. A huge fist collided with the ground, smashing right through the floor where Tsukune was just standing. A huge Minotaur had come too within an inch of smashing him into tomato paste. Moka kicked him Right Square in the chest, sending him through the wall. He came to rest forty feet outside the main gate, which itself was at least 70 feet from the building they were in.

"_**Listen! All of you! I was lenient that time. But do that again, any of you, and you won't live to see your next birthday." **_ Moka declared.

"**Miss Akashiya, please stop making death threats."**

Tsukune turned to find the Headmaster standing right beside him. He yelped and moved a little bit away from him.

"**A little jumpy, Mr. Aono?" **the headmaster chuckled darkly. 

" **I have taken the liberty of having your things removed and your room reassigned."**

Tsukune sweat dropped.

" why? Are you expelling me?" he asked worriedly.

The headmaster, meanwhile, was staring at the hole in the floor.

" **now I have to have the floor repaired."**

" your worried about the floor?!" tsukune screamed.

" **do you know how expensive it is to have linoleum repaired?"**

(A/N I don't know how expensive it is to have linoleum repaired, but just roll with it.)

" WILL YOU JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION?" tsukune screamed at the top of his voice.

" **what were we talking about again?"**

" ARE YOU SENILE? AM I EXPELLED OR NOT?"

" **oh, yeah. That. No your not expelled. I had your things moved to miss akashiyas dorm room. Congadulations. You two are now living together."**

Shocked, Tsukune turned towards moka, who simply smirked at this latest development.

"**ive also had the room soundproofed."**

Both moka and tsukune turned a previously undiscovered shade of red.

" **im giving you today off from school to unpack. Miss akashiya can help you. Run along, now. I have a floor repair specialist to call."**

Moka and tsukune left, and the headmaster chuckled and repaired the floor with a wave of his arm, once they were out of sight.


End file.
